Unions
by LMXB
Summary: As Jennifer still tries to recover from events uncovered in 'Hidden Truths' her blossoming relationship with Ronon has to overcome the IOA and everything else Pegasus and the Milkyway throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is very belated sequel to 'Hidden Truths'. It is set a few weeks after the end of that story. I would like to thank hifield for reminding me that I hadn't actually finished the story.

* * *

"Dr Keller, thank you for coming." Woolsey said. "Please take a seat."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not really." Woolsey said looking at Jennifer. "The IOA have requested your presence on Earth to brief them on your latest research on the Wraith enzyme."

"I'm being recalled?" Jennifer asked, her heart sinking as she thought the worse.

"No, well technically yes, but only temporarily. You will be returning on the Apollo five days later. General Landry has also cleared you to have some leave so you can visit your father."

"Why aren't the IOA coming here?"

"Recent IOA visits have been more eventful than the current committee appreciates. The consensus is they will be safer on Earth. Although the official reason is they can't afford to lose two weeks travelling between galaxies."

"When do I go?"

"The IOA committee would like the presentation tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"I'm afraid so."

"I should go and prepare."

"Dr Keller, I promise you there are no ulterior motives to this request. You will be back in less than three weeks." Woolsey added as Jennifer left the office.

-00-

Twenty minutes later Woolsey looked up when John walked into his office, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"Colonel I've been expecting you." Woolsey said.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Dr Keller is a civilian and does not fall under your command."

"Ronon does and I have to deal with him for the next three weeks." John explained.

"And I am sure you will handle the challenge. But what does Ronon have to do with any of this?"

"They're kind of seeing each other." John said adding suspiciously. "You don't seem upset by her recall."

"I'm not. I honestly believe the IOA want her to present her research. Also, as much as Dr Keller tells us she is fine, neither of us completely believes it. Seeing her father may help with her recovery. At the very least having time off will be good for her." Woolsey said. "Wait, what do you mean, kind of seeing each other?"

"Dating."

"Dr Keller and Ronon?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." Woolsey said, still coming to terms with the revelation.

"I still don't like being blindsided." John said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Neither do I, but it appears that the IOA committee believes I have gone native, so I am no longer privy to as much information as I used to be." Woolsey explained.

"Welcome to the family." John shrugged.

-00-

"Hey." Ronon said as Jennifer's door opened.

"Hey." She smiled, but the stress was clear in her eyes.

"You ready?"

"Not really. I really don't want to go."

"I know." Ronon said walking towards her and engulfing her in a hug.

"I hate giving presentations. I already feel sick. What if I screw it up and they don't let me back?"

Pulling away slightly Ronon into her eyes and said.

"You'll be fine. And if for any reason they try not to let you back Sheppard and I are coming to get you."

"Thank you." She said leaning back into his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll be back soon." Ronon said kissing the top of her head, trying to conceal his own misery at the separation.

"I guess I should get to the gateroom." She added without any enthusiasm.

"I'll carry your bags."

"No." She said quickly, pulling back from Ronon. "Can we say bye here."

"If that's what you want." Ronon said.

"It is. I don't want to lose it in the control room." She explained.

Cupping her face Ronon leaned down and kissed her just as a familiar voice said.

"You ready Keller, oh. Sorry guys….I'll just wait outside." With that John quickly turned and lingered in the corridor until Jennifer emerged from her room.

"Sorry." He apologised again taking her bags. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"It won't be that bad." John said. "Plus you can see your father. But doc, do me a favour." He added as they stepped into a transporter. "Make sure you take plenty of time for yourself."

 **-TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer sat on the porch waiting for her father to return, chastising herself for forgetting her keys in her room on Atlantis. She was just beginning to doze when something warm and wet rubbed against her hand. Jumping she looked down and saw a welcome friend.

"Max!" She said rubbing her dog's head. Looking over the dog, who was affectionately trying to lick his way into her focus, she saw two figures approach the house. Standing, much to the dog's excitement, she started to walk towards the figures.

"Jennifer is that you?" One of the figures called before walking faster towards the house.

"Dad!" Jennifer said as she reached her father who immediately drew her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I had some last minute leave and thought I'd surprise you. Happy Birthday, by the way." She said pulling away. It was then she remembered her father had been with someone and asked looking over his shoulder at the stranger loitering in the background. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Um?" her father started, looking a little lost.

"I'm talking about the woman standing behind you." Jennifer prompted.

"Oh right. About that, I hadn't planned on telling you like this, but I am kind of seeing someone." He said sheepishly.

"You going to introduce us?" Jennifer asked.

"Introduce you?" Her father repeated a little flustered. His awkwardness bringing another smile to Jennifer's face. "Oh right." He added turning to face the other woman and said. "This is Dawn. Dawn, Jennifer."

"Jennifer, it is so nice to finally meet you." Dawn greeted. "Your father is always talking about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jennifer replied.

"I should go." Dawn said. "You need time to catch up."

"Please don't leave on my account. I'm the one who dropped in unannounced." Jennifer said. Sensing Dawn's reluctance she added. "Please stay. Besides you have the upper hand, I know nothing about you."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Jennifer smiled.

"Okay, I'll put the kettle on." Dawn said moving past Jennifer and pulling out some keys to open the door, making Jennifer wonder how serious the relationship was.

-00-

"So, you sure you're okay with Dawn?" Her father asked Jennifer later that afternoon, walking out onto the porch and sitting next to her.

"Does she make you happy?" Jennifer asked.

"She does."

"Then I'm pleased for you. You deserve to be happy." Jennifer said smiling at her father.

"Then why are you sitting out here?"

"Enjoying the view. I've really missed it."

"No views where you are based?" He asked.

"No, there are wonderful views there. But they're different and they'll never be this view." She said staring out.

After watching her for a couple of minutes he asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with Dawn, you've seemed a little subdued."

"I'm fine with Dawn. It's me. Lot's has happened over the last few months and I guess this is the first opportunity I've had to reflect."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I am."

"Okay enough to come inside?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding sweetheart. This is, and always will be, as much your home as it is mine." He said wrapping an arm round her shoulder.

"Dawn seems nice." Jennifer said, resting her head against her father's shoulder.

"Well I think so."

"So, things are serious between you two?" Jennifer probed.

"They are."

"I'm happy for you."

"Happy enough to come inside?" He tried again.

"Sure I'm not intruding?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay then." Jennifer smiled.

"Just before we go, Dawn has reservations for a meal tonight. Are you okay coming?"

"I don't want to be a third wheel." Jennifer said.

"You won't be. Besides it more than just the two of us going, her foster son is coming as well. But if you prefer we can cancel and the two of us can do something."

"No. Absolutely not. A family dinner it is." Jennifer said.

-00-

"So, there is something you should know." Her father said that evening as they waited for Dawn to finish getting ready for dinner.

"Okay."

"Dawn's foster son is coming to dinner." He said as the doorbell rang. "That's probably him now."

"You mentioned that earlier." Jennifer reminded him.

"The thing, what I didn't mention is you went to school with him." He confessed.

"Who is he?" Jennifer asked, unable to think of a single person from school she wanted to spend time with.

"Jason Roberts." He said.

"Jason Roberts? The boy who tormented me for years? The boy you described as spawn of the devil?"

"Yeah. He's changed. Kinda a nice fellow now. He's in the Air Force actually."

"Good for him." Jennifer said, unable to believe her father had just sprung this on her. Before she could say anything else the kitchen door opened and Dawn and Jason entered.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" Dawn asked, noticing Jennifer looking a bit flustered.

"No." Jennifer's father replied.

"I think this may be my fault." Jason said.

"What's your fault?" Dawn asked.

"The look of annoyance in Jennifer's eyes."

"You know each other?" Dawn asked surprised.

"We went to school together." Jennifer replied, staring at Jason.

"You did? I had no idea. You never said anything Matthew."

"Well," Matthew Keller started only for Jason to interrupt.

"You remember just before you took me in when I really acted out and was always in trouble?" He asked looking at Dawn. "Including when I was nearly thrown out of school for bullying?"

"Yes." Dawn said, suddenly guessing where the conversation was going.

"Well, Jennifer was the target of most of the bullying." Before Dawn could say anything he looked at Jennifer and said. "I can't make up for what I did, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry. Would you prefer I left?" He offered.

"No it's fine." Jennifer said, trying to offer a smile.

-00-

As Jennifer wolfed down another slice of pizza her father looked at her confused by her increased appetite.

As she picked up another slice her father said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but is there something you want to tell us?"

"How do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Well you seem to be eating, a lot. A lot more than you used to."

"I'm hungry." Jennifer shrugged.

"So you're not, I don't know, pregnant?" Matthew Keller suggested causing Jason to choke on the drink he had been swallowing.

"No." Jennifer replied, her voice slightly raised. "I'm hungry because I burnt over a thousand calories in the gym this morning."

"You?" Jason asked, immediately regretting it as Jennifer glared at him. "Sorry, it's just that well you weren't known for physical exercise."

Sensing the tension Dawn decided to change topics and asked Jennifer. "So, are you seeing anyone?" The question causing Jennifer's father to wince.

"Yes."

"You are?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Why are you surprised? A second ago you thought I was pregnant." Jennifer pointed out.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you never mentioned anyone. But that's great. What's his name and when do I get to meet and vet him?"

"His name is Ronon and you don't."

"Meet him or vet him?"

"Definitely the latter, possibly the former. His home is a long way away." Jennifer explained as Dawn asked.

"Ronon? What's he like?"

"Caring, sweet, protective." Jennifer listed, smiling as she thought of him.

"He sounds wonderful." Dawn commented.

-00-

As Jennifer's father and Dawn went off to dance Jason looked at Jennifer and said.

"Once again, I'm sorry. Punish me any way you want, but please don't let my appalling behaviour as a teenager affect your view of Dawn."

"I won't." Jennifer said.

"Good, because they make a good couple."

"They do." Jennifer agreed watching the elder couple smile their way through a dance.

"So, would it be too weird to ask you to dance?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yes." Jennifer said immediately.

"Good to know." He replied before he started playing with his coffee cup. Relenting slightly Jennifer sighed and attempted conversation.

"So, dad said you are in the Air Force and you are shipping out tomorrow?"

"Yes and yes."

"What do you do in the Air Force?"

"You know how you have the impression of me being shallow and uneducated?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure I can tell you what I do without reinforcing that impression."

"Now I'm curious." Jennifer replied.

"Okay, but don't judge me."

"No promises."

"I am employed by the Air Force to play computer games."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a remote operator."

"Of what?"

"Anything really. I remotely fly drones, pilot robots and run battle simulations. All of which involve me sitting in front of giant TVs using a gaming controller."

"Well, it seems like a well suited job for you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, your father said you work with the Air Force on a foreign base?" Jason said.

"Yes and yes." Jennifer replied mimicking his response from earlier.

"So what exactly do you do?"

"I'm just a doctor."

"That's it?" Jason asked.

"What were you expecting?" Jennifer questioned.

"Well, I mean I know you are a doctor. But you are also some kind of genius so I was expecting you to be running some super secret research programme or making immortal pilots."

"Apparently we don't need them, there is an unlimited supply of gamers to take their place." Jennifer replied as the elder couple returned to the table.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain." John greeted walking over to the gurney where the new recruit was sitting getting his check done by Cole.

"Sir." The Captain said jolting to attention.

"At ease Captain, we're a little more relaxed here."

"Yes Sir." The Captain said only marginally relaxing.

"Not wanting to put pressure on you but General O'Neil has spoken highly of you and your toys."

"I will try not to disappoint." He said looking nervous.

"He's good to go." Cole said to John before walking off to her next patient.

"I suggest you keep your toys away from McKay though. He may take possession."

"Yes Sir." He said wondering who McKay was.

"So, you ready for the tour?" John asked.

"Um, sure." The Captain replied, wondering who the people surrounding John were. Noticing the glazed look John said.

"This is Major Lorne and Teyla. This," he said motioning to Ronon. However, before he could make the introductions he noticed Ronon had walked off. Following his team mate he saw a familiar. Smiling he said. "That is our CMO Dr Keller." Walking over to where Jennifer and Laura had just entered he greeted. "Hey doc."

"Colonel." Jennifer smiled as the rest of the group closed on the pair.

"Told you that you'd be back." John smiled.

"Just a doctor?" The Captain questioned joining them.

"Jason?" Jennifer asked confused.

"You know each other?" John guessed as Ronon tensed at Jennifer's side.

"We're old school friends." Jason said when he noticed everyone glaring suspiciously at him.

"She didn't have any school friends." Ronon growled causing Jennifer to redden and Cadman to comment.

"Good going Captain tact."

"Okay, we're old school acquaintances." Jason corrected.

"Are you one of them?" Ronon demanded. Instinctively knowing the big man in front of him was talking about the bullies Jason lowered his eyes and said.

"Yes."

Any rash action by Ronon was quickly cut off by Jennifer said placing a restraining arm on Ronon's chest and saying.

"Ronon, leave him alone."

"He's Ronon?" Jason asked incredulously backing away. "Ronon as in boyfriend Ronon? Sweet, caring, Ronon?"

"You forgot protective." Jennifer said.

"Anyone feel like they're missing something?" Lorne asked, feeling lost. His confusion grew when Laura read the name on Jason's shirt and asked Jennifer.

"Wait, Jason Roberts? Spawn of the devil Jason Roberts?"

"Is there a problem here?" John asked.

"No." Jennifer said as Ronon and Laura said.

"Yes."

"Captain, explain yourself." John said looking at Roberts.

"Well Sir, I was an obnoxious miscreant as a teenager and spent my time bullying Jennifer."

"But he's grown out of it." Jennifer said.

"You going to cause the doc any problems?" John demanded.

"Absolutely not. My foster mother would kill me."

"Think I've missed something." Cadman commented.

"His foster mom is dating my dad." Jennifer explained.

"Who misses TV when we have you around." Laura said. "Hang on, seeing you have both been on the Apollo for two weeks, how come you were so surprised to see each other?"

"Didn't know he was on the Apollo. I didn't spend any time in the games room." Jennifer said before looking at John and asking. "Don't you have a tour to give?"

"Right, we'll catch you later." John said still feeling confused. "This way Captain." He added leading Lorne and Roberts out of the infirmary.

"Sir, I just want to say that I am a different person to the one in the past and I am not going to do anything to hurt Jennifer."

"That's good to hear." John said. "Because if you were to do anything there is no one here who could protect you from the consequences."

"Understood Sir." Roberts said. "And whatever happened in the past things are different now. Jennifer is technically almost a sister and I will do whatever it takes to look after her."

"Just like that?" John asked suspiciously.

"I grew up in the foster system. I know how important family is."

-00-

Ronon lingered in the infirmary until Jennifer had been cleared. Getting a subtle nod from Cole he walked towards Jennifer and asked.

"Want to get some food?"

"Can we go for a walk first? I've missed the views."

"Sure." Ronon said leading Jennifer out of the infirmary. "You sure you're okay with Roberts?"

"I am. He's changed. My dad likes him and he's a good judge."

"Let me know if he causes problems." Ronon said protectively as they stepped outside.

"I've missed this." Jennifer said inhaling the salty air whilst taking in the view. "Before I left I always felt I was missing the views at home. And I loved seeing them when I was back. But when I was there it made me realised how much I miss the city."

"Anything else you missed?"

Jennifer thought about giving a wise crack in response but when she turned and saw Ronon's eyes she became almost hypnotised and instead said.

"You." With that Ronon leaned down and kissed her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. _Laurie, Astrida_ thanks for the comments. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Laurie_ , there will be ups and downs and some angst in this. But hopefully in a less predictable way than normal.

* * *

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as Jason stumbled into the infirmary holding a bloodied cloth to his head, followed by a marine.

"Sparring accident." The marine said as Jennifer guided Jason to a gurney.

"Let's have a look." Jennifer said causing Jason to pull the cloth away from his face revealing a gash above his eye as well as a swollen cheek and jaw. She also noticed how his arm was held close to his ribs. Turning back to the marine she asked.

"You did this?"

"Um, no. Ma'am."

"Were you there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Are the people who did this still there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I want you to go back to the gym and tell the others that if I ever see anything like this again they will be getting tuition from Ronon and I will allow him to show no restraint. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." The Marine said nervously.

"Then why are you still here?" Not waiting for an answer Jennifer turned back to Jason and pulled the curtain round the gurney.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'll live."

"The gash will need stitches." Jennifer said picking up a suture kit. "So, what happened?"

"Sparring accident."

"And the truth?"

"Turns out you have an army willing to protect you."

"This is not protection. At best it is bullying." Jennifer said applying some gauze above the stitches.

"Well after what I did to you in school it's kind of deserved." He said.

"This treatment is never deserved." Jennifer said before ordering. "Shirt off."

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"Shirt off. I need to look at your ribs."

"They're fine."

"No they're not. Shirt off, now."

Reluctantly Jason stiffly removed his shirt and Jennifer started to look at torso. Having poked the front she started to move round to Jason's back.

"I'm fine. It was just my front." He said trying to stop Jennifer.

"I'll be the judge." Jennifer said ignoring his protests. As she reached his back she paused momentarily in shock as she saw it lined with scars. Quickly recovering she resumed her testing of his ribs before moving back round to his front. "Your ribs are going to be sore for a few days. I don't think there are any cracks, but I want you under the scanner to be sure."

"You not going to ask?" Jason questioned.

"You want me to?"

"Not sure." He said falling silent before eventually adding. "One of the foster homes was rough and I was beaten and belted."

"Your foster parents didn't intervene?"

"Intervene?" He asked bitterly. "The responsible adult in the home did it more than the other kids."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I took it out on you and Leo Slater."

"No one knew what was happening?"

"No one that cared. It wasn't until I moved in with Frank and Dawn that anyone found out. Frank saw the scars and made me talk. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't be here now. At best I'd be in prison."

"Do they cause you any pain, physically?" Jennifer asked.

"No." He said putting his shirt back on. As Jennifer moved round to his front he said. "Don't look at me like that. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"No one should go through that." Jennifer said.

"Maybe. But it's in the past. And that's where I'd like to keep it."

"Of course." Jennifer said.

"So can I go?"

"Um, sure. But you need rest."

-00-

"You ready?" Laura asked strolling over to Jennifer the next evening.

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"It's six already?"

"Seven, actually. So let's go."

"Seven?" Jennifer asked looking at her watch.

"I thought when you were madly in love and when your significant other was away hours were meant to drag not fly by." Laura pointed out.

"It's been too busy in here to pine." Jennifer explained.

"So are you ready?"

"I'm not sure I have time. I need to get this finished."

"Ronon left me in charge of feeding you so move."

"What do you mean, Ronon left you in charge?" Jennifer asked shutting down her computer.

"Which part don't you understand?" Laura asked.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

"Apparently not." Laura pointed out. "Now let's go."

"But-"

"No arguments." Laura interrupted. "Move your six Keller."

"Fine." Jennifer conceded following Laura out of the infirmary.

-00-

"Wow, it's busy in here tonight." Laura said scanning for a table. "Where do you want to go?"

"Over there." Jennifer said pointing to a table with a single occupant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's my fault he is a social pariah."

"Actually, it's his fault for what he did to you." Laura said. "But whatever." She added seeing Jennifer was already marching towards the table.

"Mind if we join you?" Jennifer asked.

"Um sure." Jason said looking up from his food. "But you don't have to sit here. I'm sure there are plenty of other people you would prefer to sit with."

"Not so much." Jennifer said. "How is the sparring going?"

"Well everyone was very careful round me earlier." He said, as Jennifer looked at Laura and instructed.

"Stop scowling."

"What?" Laura asked.

"You know full well what."

"I'm sorry, but I don't get it. I heard you tell the stories, I don't see how you can forgive him."

"He's changed and my dad seems to trust him, so can you please be nice?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you." Laura said staring at Roberts.

"Understood."

-00-

"Problem Major?" John asked as he sat opposite Lorne.

"No Sir. Um I thought you were off-world."

"I am. Rodney needed some gadget so I came back to get it and didn't want to waste an opportunity for a turkey sandwich. Don't worry ten minutes and I'm gone. So what has you frowning?"

"Just trying to get a handle on Roberts." Lorne said looking over to the table with Jennifer, Laura and Jason.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"He may be a good recruit." Lorne said.

"Worth the risk?" John asked.

"Jen seems to kinda trust him." Lorne pointed out.

"I sense a but." John said.

"But, he was a bully. Do people really change?"

"Atlantis is kind of a place for new beginnings. And he has a vested interest in keeping the doc safe. Also he knows if anything happens we are going to blame him."

"So worth the risk?" Lorne asked.

"Probationary member?" John suggested. "I have to run, I'll let you choose." He added before hurrying from the Mess Hall.

Sitting by himself again Lorne watched the trio at the far table. When Jason got up and left Lorne followed him out.

"Captain." Lorne called.

"Yes Sir." Roberts responded.

"You up for an extra job? It is risky and has to be kept completely secret, especially from the doc." Lorne asked.

"Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable lying to Jennifer." Jason said.

"Even if it was for her protection?" Lorne asked.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you still here?" Laura asked walking over to Jennifer's office a few nights later.

"I work here." Jennifer said not looking up from her report.

"Except your double shift finished three hours ago." Laura said. "You need food and rest."

"They're late." Jennifer said.

"I know." Laura confirmed. "But they are normally late." She added.

Before Jennifer could respond to Laura she was distracted by her radio. Signalling Laura to remain silent Jennifer listened to the message, every so often asking questions and frowning. Finally she said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"There's been an accident. There are injuries. I need to get changed. Can you take those bags to the Jumper bay?"

"It's okay. I've got them." Lorne said entering the infirmary. "You're with my team." He added.

"I'll see you in the Jumper." Jennifer said running from the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Laura asked picking up one of Jennifer's bags and walking with Lorne to the Jumper bay.

"Sheppard's tem were involved in a Temple collapse. They've lost contact with Ronon and McKay."

"Look after Jennifer." Laura requested as she dropped the bags in the Jumper.

"Always."

-00-

"Have you got a plan yet?" John asked the engineering team.

"Yes and no."

"Concentrate on the yes." John said.

"In order to get to them we need to blow the tunnel."

"You want to collapse the tunnel?" John asked. "Isn't a tunnel collapse why we're in this mess?"

"This will be a controlled collapse." The engineer said.

"Okay so let's do it."

"There are two problems. Firstly, the explosions have to be the correct yield, secondly the explosions have to occur at very precise points in the tunnel. Points, which we can't access."

"So your one plan is to place precise charges in completely inaccessible locations and cause a tunnel collapse?" John asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Lorne." Sheppard called.

"Yes Sir."

"Go back to the city and bring Cadman and Roberts here. Make sure they bring their toys."

"Yes Sir." Lorne said. Sensing his reluctance John assured him.

"I have the doc."

-00-

"What are you doing?" John asked noticing Jason seemed to be playing with a games controller staring at a screen.

"Well Sir, whilst Cadman mixes the explosives, or whatever she is doing, I'm trying to get Jerry to tunnel through to where Ronon and Dr McKay are. Obviously, the tunnel will be too small to escape, but Jerry is carrying a radio so we may be able to talk to them."

"Nice. Why Jerry? Actually, answer that another time. You think Jerry can get through?"

"Not sure, but there's no harm in trying. We should know in the next few minutes."

"Keep me posted." John said as he left the Captain in peace to find Jennifer who was still kneeling in front of Teyla strapping her leg.

"What's the verdict?" John asked.

"Ligament strain, she needs to keep the weight off the leg for a couple of weeks and no strenuous activity for about six weeks. But there shouldn't be any lasting damage." Jennifer said, focusing on the task at hand.

"Does she need to go back to Atlantis?" John asked, ignoring the glare Teyla gave him.

"Ideally yes. But I'm guessing it is not a battle I'll win." Jennifer said.

"How about you?"

"How about me what?" Jennifer asked.

"How are you doing?" John pressed.

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied. Any further questions were prevented by Jason calling.

"Colonel, I need you over here. I need help configuring this drill."

"I'll be back in a moment. Make sure she rests." John said to Jennifer.

"What do you need?" John asked as he reached Jason.

"Nothing actually. Jerry is about to break through." Jason explained, seeing John's confused look he added. "There's a chance we are just going to see bodies. I didn't want Jennifer to be around for that."

Silently nodding John watched the screen as Jason worked the controls until the robot broke through a small gap into a larger cavern. Both men watched the screen as Jerry's flashlight scanned the area.

"There." John said pointing at the screen where a set of legs were showing. Nodding Jason moved the joystick until Jerry slowly moved to the legs. Reaching the legs Jason nudged the controller so Jerry kept hitting the leg. Both men sagged in relief when the leg moved. Moments later John and Jason watched the screen as Jerry was lifted up and held by Ronon's face.

"Ronon." John said into his radio. "Pick up the radio."

The men watched more shaking as Ronon suspiciously eyed the robot before finding the radio.

"Doc, get over here." John called before asking Ronon.

"How's it going in there?"

"McKay's hurt." Ronon said coughing.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Roberts made contact." John said. "Ronon is on radio. Rodney's hurt." John summarised before speaking into the radio again.

"Ronon, the doc is here." With that he nodded at Jennifer and left the doctor to talk to Ronon.

-00-

"How's it going Captain?" John asked walking up to Laura.

"All ready."

"You sure?" One of the engineers asked. "If one of the explosions is of the wrong yield this place could come down."

"They are made to your specifications. Anything comes down that isn't meant to is on you, figuratively as well as literally." Laura shot back.

"Okay. Work with Roberts on getting the explosives in the right place."

-00-

"Nearly there." Jason said moving the last explosive into place. After a few more moments he added. "They're all set. Ready when you are."

"What about your toy?" Laura asked. "Don't you want to move him to safety?"

"Technically he's an it and it's replaceable. Dr McKay and Ronon aren't" Jason shrugged.

"Stand back then." Laura said before radioing a warning. Content everyone was clear she said. "I love this part." And detonated.

-00-

John waited for confirmation that everything as stable before leading Jennifer back into the temple and through the recently vacated crawl space leading to Ronon and Rodney.

As soon as Jennifer reached the two, Ronon said. "See to Rodney."

Despite feeling professionally and personally torn Jennifer went to Rodney's side and started to assess his injuries. Sensing John loitering over her she said.

"I need to stabilise him before we move him. It is going to take awhile. Currently his vitals are stable though."

"And Ronon?"

"I will check him out, if there is no obvious damage I need you to get him back to Atlantis."

"Understood." John said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rodney is stable." Jennifer said as John and Teyla walked over to her. "However, he lost a lot of blood and did a lot of damage to his leg. He will be okay, but it is going to be a long recovery."

"Can we see him?"

"Soon. I'll make sure his bed is put next to Ronon's so you can keep an eye on both of them."

"Thanks doc." John said relieved.

"If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Dr Cole."

"Sure." John said as Jennifer walked off.

"You should talk to her." Teyla said.

"I just did." John said before growing concerned and asking. "You think she was not telling us something about Rodney?"

"I meant this will have taken a toll on her. You need to remind her she is not in this alone. And make sure she rests."

"Wouldn't you be better at that?"

"No doubt, but it is your responsibility." Teyla said.

-00-

"Hey doc." John said leaning on the doorframe of Jennifer's office.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Jennifer asked, suddenly alert.

"They're both the same." John said. "How are you?"

"Me? Fine. Why?"

"And the truth?"

"I'm fine. Tired, but okay." Jennifer conceded.

"When are you expecting Ronon to wake up?" John asked.

"Four to eight hours." Jennifer said.

"In that case, why don't you go and get some rest. If anything happens I'll let you know." Seeing Jennifer was going to object he added. "Doc, you look terrible. If Ronon sees you looking like that he is going to worry."

-00-

Jennifer walked through the corridors, blindly heading to her quarters, as her mind processed the events of the last day or so. She was so caught up in worry for Ronon, guilt for not treating him, guilt for feeling guilty for treating Rodney and just sheer exhaustion she did not see Jason until she almost walked straight into him.

"Hi." He said softly. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything you did."

"I was just doing my job." He shrugged. "They going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. How about you? Cos you look awful."

"I'm just tired."

"You want to talk about it?" He offered.

Sensing Jennifer was about to break down and wanting her to have privacy he said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How about we step out into the balcony?"

His words combined with her exhaustion to cause a flashback to her evening with Andersen.

"You're one of them aren't you." She said pushing him away. "I should have known better than to trust you."

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Jason asked confused.

"Leave me alone." She cried as she ran away, leaving the Captain feeling worried and guilty.

-00-

"What?" Cadman growled as she opened the door to her quarters. Seeing Jason on the other side she asked. "What do you want at two in the morning?"

"It's Jennifer."

"Has something happened to Ronon?" Laura asked suddenly awake.

"No, I don't think so."

"What's wrong with Jenn then?"

"I don't know, I was trying to look out for her and she freaked out and-"

"Slow down." Laura said backing away from her door and signalling for Jason come in. "What exactly happened?" She asked pulling on her sneakers.

"I bumped into Jennifer in the corridor, she looked like she was about to have a melt down. I thought she would prefer to have it in private and suggested we went onto a balcony and then she freaked out and ran off, but I have no idea where."

"I've got an idea." Laura said. "I'll go find her."

-00-

Laura entered the gym and saw Jennifer sitting on the floor playing with her sleeve. Walking over to her she sat down and asked.

"How's it going?" The words causing Jennifer to jump.

"Laura? What are you doing here?"

"Your friendly neighbourhood reformed bully decided to drag me out of bed because he thought he had unleashed a traumatic childhood memory for you. He was really freaked out. So, what happened?"

"I had a flashback and made an idiot of myself." Jennifer summarised.

"You didn't make an idiot of yourself and you have every right to have flashbacks." Laura said. "Especially after the day you've had."

"I feel so stupid."

"Don't." Laura said. "The only stupid thing you did was bottle everything up."

-00-

Having made sure Jennifer was safe in her quarters Laura walked back to her room debating trying to sleep or just making a very early start. Deciding she was too tired to start her day she went with the sleep option. Entering her code she entered her room and walked to her bed before collapsing onto it.

She was just dozing off when she heard a sound that caused her to shoot up sticking out a hand to turn on the light.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded seeing a dazed looking Jason slumped in a chair.

"Did you find her?" Jason asked, shaking the sleep from his mind.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"You left me here. I was worried about Jennifer."

"She's fine. Well not that fine, obviously. But she will be when she gets some sleep."

"That's good." Jason said.

"Why exactly were you roaming the corridors in the middle of the night looking for Jennifer?" Laura asked.

"I was worried about her." Jason said.

"It was the middle of the night." Laura said not believing him.

"It'd been a long day." Jason said standing and heading to the door.

"Not so fast. You're hiding something. What?"

"I should go. It's late."

"You're not going anywhere until you have told the truth."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I promised I wouldn't." Jason said finding himself backed against a wall.

"Promised who?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne."

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer said walking over to Ronon. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. You here to sign me out?"

"No. Ignoring the fact it is unethical to treat you, you are in no condition to leave."

"Feel fine." Ronon said.

"That's good, but you are still not leaving." Jennifer said.

"I can look after you better if I'm not here." Ronon said.

"I'm not the one who needs looking after." Jennifer pointed out.

"Really? You look tired." Ronon pointed out.

"Thanks. But having to rescue my significant other who managed to get himself buried alive is tiring."

"Sorry. Still think you would get more rest if I was released."

"As I said it is not my call."

"Will you go get some sleep?" Ronon asked.

-00-

"Hey." Jason said as Jennifer opened her door. "Look, about last night I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Jennifer asked.

"For freaking you out. I didn't mean to dredge up memories from your past, I just wanted to help."

"I know." Jennifer said. "Last night was not your fault. I let recent events get to me. Thank you for trying to help."

"I know we have a complicated past, but if you ever want to talk I'm here."

"I appreciate that. But I'm okay."

"Uh-huh." He said dubiously. "So how is Ronon?"

"Awake and trying to escape the infirmary."

"That's good. I guess."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** _Laurie:_ If you were referring to Jennifer's behaviour, that actually goes back to the previous story (Hidden Truths).

* * *

 ** _-Two weeks later_**

"Welcome back." Woolsey said walking down the steps. "How was the mission?" He asked before noticing Jennifer wearing a sling. "What happened?"

"Well, Lieutenant Barker got slightly enthusiastic in his protection of doctor Keller." Teldy started to explain only for Woolsey to cut her off and ask Jennifer.

"Are you okay?"

"Apart from a fractured wrist."

"Let's get you to the infirmary to have it looked at." Woolsey said. "You can fill me in what happened on the way." With that he led Jennifer out of the control room whilst Teldy's team looked on confused.

"So what exactly happened?" Woolsey asked.

"Barker thought he saw a Wraith and knocked me to the ground. Only I wasn't expecting it and landed awkwardly, probably cracking my wrist in the process."

"Is it serious? I mean will it require surgery?"

"No, I don't think so anyway. Should just need a cast, but I need to get it scanned to be sure."

"Of course." Woolsey said as the pair entered the infirmary. "Ah Dr Cole." He said waving to the doctor.

"Mr Woolsey. Doctor. What's happened?" She asked seeing Jennifer's sling.

"Accident off world, I brought her straight here." Woolsey said. "Could you treat Dr Keller?"

"Of course. Shouldn't take long to do the scan." Cole said directing Jennifer to the scanner adding. "You know the drill."

Obediently Jennifer went to the scanner wondering when Woolsey had started to run the infirmary.

"Something happen I should know about?" Teldy asked approaching Woolsey.

"How do you mean?" Woolsey asked.

"You are acting kind of strange. Has something happened to Sheppard's team?"

"If by happen you mean missed check in, again? Then yes. Major Lorne is investigating."

"That's fairly common, has something else happened?" Teldy pressed.

"Yes, but I need to discuss it with Dr Keller first."

-00-

"How is she?" Woolsey asked when he saw Cole walk towards him.

"The wrist is cracked, but it is not too serious. Marie is just finishing up the cast now, then she's good to travel. You can go in now."

"Thank you doctor." Woolsey said, giving a nervous smile before walking towards the screened area where Marie was finishing Jennifer's cast.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, I've just finished." Marie said quickly leaving the area, making Jennifer feel very nervous.

"How is the wrist?" Woolsey asked Jennifer who sat on the edge of a gurney her legs dangling over the edge.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "Has something happened to Sheppard's team?"

Woolsey gave a rueful smile at the assumption by everyone that Sheppard's team would find trouble.

"They have missed check in and are currently missing. Major Lorne is investigating. Your team is already on standby."

"Oh, okay." Jennifer said worried about Ronon, but sensing there was something else.

"But that's not what I need to tell you." Woolsey said before pointing at an empty spot on the gurney next to Jennifer. "May I?"

"Of course." Jennifer said, hoping the feeling of dread was down to paranoia.

"Whilst you were off world we had a scheduled check in with the SGC. During the check in I was informed that your father was involved in a car accident."

"How bad? Is he-" Jennifer started, unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm afraid I don't have any more details at the moment. But as soon as you are ready you are cleared to gate back to Earth, from where the Apollo will transport you directly to Chippewa Falls. Captain Roberts gated back yesterday."

"He did? Why? Dawn?"

"Dawn Slater was also in the crash. Again I don't have any further information for you. I'm sorry."

-00-

"Hi, I'm looking for my father." Jennifer said approaching the reception desk at the Chippewa Falls hospital.

"I'm afraid our computer system is down at the moment, do you know what ward he is in?" The receptionist asked.

"No. He was in the car accident three days ago."

"The multiple car one?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on a second, we have a paper copy of all the vic- patients." She said digging round on her desk. "What's his name?"

"Matthew Keller."

"Keller, Keller, Keller." The woman said reading through the list, before moving onto the second sheet. Eventually she stopped scanning, ran her finger along the sheet and looked at Jennifer. "I'm sorry he's on the deceased list. I'll get someone to take you down there. Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No." Jennifer said distractedly, barely listening.

"Ma'am." Someone said gently touching Jennifer's elbow. "I'll take you down to see your father."

Looking up Jennifer saw a young nurse, eyes filled with compassion. Nodding Jennifer let the woman lead her to the elevator and then down to the morgue. Jennifer was aware of the nurse saying something as she was directed to the chair but she didn't take in what. She had no idea how much time passed between reaching the chair and an elderly man approaching her.

"Miss Keller?" The man asked approaching the chair. When Jennifer nodded in response he said, "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but we can't find your father."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is no body down here with the name Matthew Keller."

"But they said…what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "Our systems are down at the moment so we had to manually check, which is how we know there is no body. However, I can't tell you if there is no body because it has been moved or if there was never a body down here."

"What do you mean never down here?" Jennifer asked.

"I mean, it was chaotic after the crash, there were lots of cases of misidentification. It is possible your father was one of those cases, if so he is probably alive. The alternative is he has already been moved to a funeral home. But without our systems I can't tell you which is the case. I'm afraid that all you can do is wait for our systems to come back on line or check with every ward."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jennifer?" Jason called as he saw the doctor standing in one of the corridors looking lost.

"Jason?" She asked as she turned to the voice.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you want to see your dad?"

"Of course I do, but no one knows where he is. Their systems have crashed and they can't even tell me if he is in a funeral home or-"

"Slow down. Why would he be in a home?"

"It's where they put the dead."

"Jennifer. He's not dead."

"They said he was."

"There was confusion just after the crash, but I promise you he is alive and awake. Why don't I take you up there."

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay." Jason said trying to guide Jennifer down the corridor.

"What happened?"

"Thirty vehicle crash. It was crazy round here for a while. Everything was confused. But your dad is fine, well will be."

"Dawn?"

"Also okay."

-00-

"Dad?" Jennifer asked still not believing he was alive.

"Hey sweetheart." Matthew said, smiling at his daughter.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked walking to his bedside and giving him a hug.

"It's going to take a lot more than ice and a teenage driver to get rid of me." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'll give you some privacy." Jason said leaving.

"I'm okay." Matthew assured Jennifer who still held onto him. "Apart from my ribs." He added as the hug started to cause pain.

"Sorry." Jennifer said pulling away allowing her father to see her weary red eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay." He assured her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Car crash. Big apparently. Don't remember much of it."

"But you're okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Just a little banged up. But I will be fine." He said. Unconvinced Jennifer moved to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. As she did so her father saw her cast and asked.

"What happened?"

"Accident at work." She said opening the chart, just as the door opened.

As a white-coated doctor entered he looked at Jennifer and took the chart off her asking. "Does everyone in this family believe they are a doctor?"

"Actually she is a doctor." Matthew said proudly.

"In that case she should know better than reading confidential medical information."

"I want her to read it." Matthew said causing the doctor to reluctantly pass the chart back to Jennifer. "This way I can get her a second opinion and get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Jennifer said reading the notes. "You need bed rest."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Broken ankle and cracked ribs are not fine."

"Coming from the girl with the broken arm?" He father questioned.

"Wrist and I wasn't in a car crash. Plus I don't have high cholesterol or blood pressure."

"Second thoughts I don't want her to read my chart." Her father said, feeling a lecture was coming on.

"Although reinforcement of a healthy diet wouldn't do you any harm I need to run some tests on you."

"What tests?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"Routine tests and another MRI to confirm no brain swelling." The doctor said. "He should be back in three hours. I suggest you get some rest you look like you could use it." He finished looking at Jennifer.

Handing the chart back to the doctor, Jennifer walked over to her father and kissed him.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Can you do me a favour? Can you check on Dawn? She's in 502." He asked not wanting Jennifer to be alone.

"Sure."

-00-

When Jennifer reached Dawn's room she felt awkward entering so lingered in the corridor for a while still trying to process events of the last two hours. She was pulled from her thoughts by a woman's voice asking.

"It's Jennifer isn't it?"

Jennifer looked at the stranger, confused that she knew her name. Starting to panic as her tired mind raced with the possibility of a Trust operative she asked whilst scanning the area for help. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No. I'm Anna, one of Dawn's kids, well foster kids anyway." The woman explained.

"Hi." Jennifer said, relaxing slightly.

"Dawn's in there." The woman said nodding at the door near Jennifer.

"I didn't want to intrude."

"You won't be. She'd love to see you." Anna said ushering Jennifer through the door.

"Jennifer." Dawn smiled when she saw the younger Keller. "Come in. Sit down. Jason told me what you went through. I bet Matthew loved seeing you."

"He did, until they took him off for tests. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled causing Jason to chip in.

"Apart from a concussion and bruising."

"They are letting me out tonight. They were hoping to release your father then as well."

"I think that is because they are short of beds. His blood pressure was off the charts." Jennifer said chewing her bottom lip.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like your blood pressure may be a little raised as well." Dawn said before seeing Jennifer's arm. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just an accident at work."

"Does Ronon know?" Jason asked.

"No, he's was off base."

"That's lucky for the poor sap responsible." Jason commented.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll get some fresh air." Jennifer said bolting from the room.

"Shouldn't you go after her? "Anna asked Jason.

"Last time it didn't' go so well."

"What do you mean last time?" Dawn asked.

"Long story. But fine, I'll go." He said.

-00-

"Mind if I sit?" He asked when he finally found Jennifer on a bench outside.

"So apart from your wrist, your dad and the complete lack of sleep, something else on your mind?"

"Sheppard's team missed their check in."

"Not wanting to trivialise your pain, but even I know that's normal." He said getting a small smile from Jennifer. "Ronon will fine. He always is. Plus he has a lot to live for." He waited before adding. "But I tell you who won't be fine, if you don't go back inside. Me. Dawn will have my hide and she is way more scary than Ronon."

"Dawn?"

"She may look meek and like the Queen of Genovia, but Mary Poppins she isn't when she loses her temper."

"You have a surprising choice in movies." Jennifer commented.

"I blame Anna, and that is the story I am sticking to. So are you coming back in?"

"Okay." Jennifer said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, you shouldn't be drinking coffee. And you definitely shouldn't be eating waffles, especially with that much butter." Jennifer said dismayed at seeing her father's breakfast choice.

"Perhaps my blood pressure is being driven up by the constant mothering and nagging." Her father shot back, feeling angry and frustrated about his lack of independence.

"If you looked after yourself you wouldn't need mothering."

"I have managed just fine for sixty years."

Jennifer bit back her retort and instead moved to the hallway and pulled on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

"To take Max for a walk." She said moments before the door slammed shut.

"Don't you think you were a bit short with her?" Dawn suggested. "She is worried about you."

"I'm fine. Even the hospital said my injuries are relatively minor, and they didn't care about my blood pressure. She worries too much."

"Of course she does, they told her you were dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"When she arrived at the hospital their systems were down and they used the original list which had you down as deceased. For over an hour she thought you were dead."

-00-

"Maybe I should go look for Jennifer." Jason suggested, worried with how long Jennifer had been gone.

"She'll be okay. She just needs time to think." Matt said, although he too was growing concerned by her absence.

"There's a lot of snow and ice out there." Jason pressed.

"You're uncharacteristically concerned." Anna pointed out.

"Of course I am. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to Jennifer, Ronon will kill me." Jason explained.

"Ronon cannot be that bad."

"He's not. He's worse." Jason said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said leaving the room.

"Ronon?" Jason said as he opened the door. "Sorry, don't know you." He added seeing the man next to Ronon.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm just here to make sure Ronon arrives and has someone to stop him causing any disruption. Jennifer here?"

"No. She's out with Max." He said before explaining. "The dog. She should be back soon. You want to come in?"

"I need to get back." Daniel said before looking at Ronon. "I take it you're okay from here."

"Yeah."

"Good. Well try not to cause trouble." Daniel smiled before adding. "Good luck." With that he turned and left.

"Come on in." Jason said to Ronon, praying Jennifer would return shortly.

"Who was it?" Matt asked not looking up from his newspaper.

"Ronon." Jason said causing Matt's head to shoot up.

"Jennifer's Ronon?" He asked looking at Ronon, unable to conceal his shock at seeing the man before him.

"Don't just make the poor boy stand there." Dawn chastised as she got to her feet. Turning her attention to Ronon she said. "Come in and sit down. Are you hungry? Of course you are. I'll get some food. Sit, sit." She directed, pointing at the couch, which Ronon silently walked over to. As he sat he was acutely aware of Jennifer's father watching his every move. Having sat he looked directly at the elder Keller and silently stared back. All the while Jason and Anna looked on unable to take their eyes off the staring contest.

The silence was only broken when Dawn returned holding a plate of biscuits which she offered to Ronon, who happily accepted the food as Jason muttered. "You're going to need more biscuits."

Ignoring Jason Dawn asked. "So what brings you here?"

"Jennifer." Ronon said, sensing the others were expecting a longer answer he added. "I was worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll be glad that you are here." Dawn said sitting next to Matt who continued to silently stare at Ronon. When the room fell silent she added. "So tell us about yourself."

"Not much to tell." Ronon said feeling awkward.

"You work at the same base as Jennifer and Jason?" Dawn pressed.

"Yes."

"But home is far away?"

"Yes."

"You have any family?" Dawn tried.

"No. Not any more." Ronon said.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said solemnly. In response Ronon just bit down onto a biscuit. After thirty seconds of awkward silence Dawn attempted conversation again. "So have you been here before?"

"Here?" Ronon asked.

"Chippewa Falls." Dawn explained.

"No."

"Well, as you are here we will have to show you round, won't we Matthew."

"Sure." Came the forced response earning a glare from Dawn. Not to be deterred though she forged ahead.

"There are some lovely walks round here. You look like a man who enjoys the outdoors."

"He is definitely the outdoors type." Jason jumped in pitying Ronon and Dawn.

"Of course at this time of year there are not many easy walks, but you could snowmobile." Dawn suggested. Before Ronon could question what a snowmobile was a dog barked in the distance.

"That'll be Jennifer, if you want to go out and meet her." Jason said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ronon said practically bolting from the room. Once the front door had shut Dawn looked at Matt and said.

"Did you have to be so rude?"

"Me?"

"You barely spoke to the poor man."

"He wasn't exactly chatty." Matthew defended.

"Well you probably intimidated him." Dawn said drawing a snort from Jason. "Now where are you going? Jennifer said you need to remain still." Dawn continued noticing Matthew get to his feet and hobble to the window.

-00-

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked not believing her eyes. "Are you okay? The others? You were late checking in and I've not heard anything since the-" Jennifer rambled until she felt Ronon's hands on her shoulders, as Max sat by her legs suspiciously looking at Ronon.

"Everyone is fine. You?"

Jennifer was about to dismiss the question with her stock answer of 'fine', however, on seeing Ronon's concern she shook her head and said.

"They told me he was dead. I thought I'd lost him. And you were missing, I thought I could have lost both of you." In response Ronon pulled Jennifer into him and held her.

As Max got bored he jumped up against Jennifer causing her to pull away from Ronon and stroke Max's head.

"You've not lost anyone." Ronon assured her as he looked down at Max.

"I've missed you." Jennifer said causing Ronon to hug her again causing Max to jump at Jennifer protesting the loss of attention. As the dog turned his attention to Ronon the former runner asked. "He always do that?"

"He's just excited." Jennifer said resting her head against Ronon's chest. When Jennifer finally pulled away Ronon stared down at her before stroking her cheek.

"You're cold. You should go inside."

"Yeah." Jennifer said hesitantly.

"Something wrong?"

"I had a fight with dad this morning."

"About what?"

"He wasn't looking after himself."

"So you've been hiding out here in the cold?"

"No, just clearing my head. I didn't want another fight so I walked slowly."

"He was resting when I saw him." Ronon said.

"He was?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Yeah, sitting reading a paper."

"Well he's not sitting anymore." Jennifer commented causing Ronon to turn round and see Jennifer's father watching them from the window.

-00-

As they entered the house and Jennifer took off her coat Ronon caught sight of her cast and asked.

"What happened?"

"Barker took Sheppard's pep talk to heart and attempted to protect me from a non existent danger. My wrist got fractured as I hit the ground. It'll be as good as new in a few weeks." Jennifer summarised.

"Barker? The new Lieutenant?" Ronon growled.

"Yes and I'm sure he'll take plenty of grief for it."

"Does it hurt?" He asked gently lifting the cast.

"N-," Jennifer started only to confess. "Yes."

"You've taken anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I forgot to bring them with me. I left the city in a hurry."

"Roberts." Ronon called, louder than necessary as everyone else were feet away listening to the conversation from the other side of the door.

"Everything ok?" Jason asked.

"No, you need to drive us somewhere."

-00-

"I hope you don't mind, we're going to order in pizza." Dawn said as Jennifer, Jason and Ronon returned.

"Sounds good." Jason said.

"Good, it should be here soon. Did you get what you needed?" She asked looking at Jennifer.

"Yes thanks."

"You should have said you were in pain." She chastised gently.

"It wasn't so bad." Jennifer said.

"Where's Anna?" Jason asked.

"Had to go home. Stomach flu is doing the rounds with the little ones."

"Nice." Jason replied sarcastically. "But probably just as well. Ronon will definitely eat more than you thought."

-00-

"I guess it's time to go to bed." Dawn said quietly to Matthew who threw a suspicious glance at Ronon, who was holding a sleeping Jennifer. "Jason, help Matthew upstairs." She added.

"I'm fine." Matthew said.

"Do you want me to wake Jennifer and ask her?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"Then let Jason help you." Dawn said, smiling as Matthew reluctantly accepted the help.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Ronon as she walked past.

"No, we're good." Ronon said glancing down at Jennifer.

"Her room is the first door on the right upstairs. I'll leave the door open for you." Dawn said before adding. "Goodnight Ronon."

"Night." Ronon replied before turning his attention back to Jennifer.

Not wanting to wake her he just sat on the couch with Jennifer sleeping on him.

He debated just staying like that all night, but as the minutes passed by and the temperature started to fall he became more concerned with keeping Jennifer warm.

Ronon carefully climbed the stairs with Jennifer nestled in his arms, followed closely by Max. Having reached her bedroom he carefully placed her in the bed. No sooner had he pulled the sheets round her Max was taking up all the free real estate in the bed. Ronon stared at the dog and shook his head before leaning down and kissing Jennifer before leaving the room and returning to the couch downstairs.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning sweetheart." Matthew said as Jennifer entered the lounge. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks. Where's Ronon?"

"Outside, chopping wood." Dawn said,

"Why?"

"Your father was too much of a cheapskate to buy chopped wood and we ran out this morning. We can't get a delivery until next week so Ronon kindly offered to chop the wood in the shed so we don't freeze before then." Dawn explained.

"How long has he been out there for?"

"An hour maybe."

"I never even heard him go."

"Technically he didn't. He spent the night on the couch. Apparently Max took up the spare space in the bed." Dawn explained causing Jennifer to look down at the dog who feigned innocence as Matthew patted the dog's head and said.

"That's my boy."

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer said walking up to Ronon as he sliced through another chunk of wood.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked lowering the axe.

"Better. Sorry you got chased out of the bed."

"Your dog has issues." Ronon said.

"He's just territorial." Jennifer shrugged before noticing how much chopped wood was around. "You cut enough wood?"

"Your dad won't be able to for awhile. The rest is in the shed ready to go on the fire." Ronon said before adding. "Besides it was kinda awkward in there."

"You could have come and woken me." Jennifer pointed out.

"You need to rest." Ronon stated.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming all this way. Being here. Looking after me. Being you." She listed.

Ronon lowered his head and started to kiss Jennifer only for Max to start barking. Breaking the kiss Ronon turned to Max and growled before kissing Jennifer again. Undeterred Max kept barking.

-00-

"Wood is all chopped." Jennifer said entering the kitchen.

"All?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, it is stacked in the shed. Ronon's brought in enough to last a few days and is starting a fire now. I'm going to go for a shower." She said walking out before her father could respond.

"Well she certainly seems more cheerful today." Dawn commented. "You should go and talk to Ronon."

"About what?"

"Get to know him."

"How? He barely speaks."

"Find common ground."

"Such as?"

"Jennifer." Dawn said shaking head and leaving.

"That's Sarah. Jennifer's mother." Matthew said limping into the room and noticing Ronon stare at a photograph.

"I know. Jennifer has a picture of the three of you. Round a tree."

"Christmas 06. Sarah's last Christmas." Matthew said sadly.

"You should sit. Jennifer will get upset if she sees you on your feet."

"You follow her medical advice." Matthew said carefully lowering himself into a chair.

"Sometimes." Ronon said before adding. "When she is watching."

"Tell me Ronon, what makes you think you are good enough for her?"

"I don't." Ronon said. "No one can be."

"Well we agree on that point." Matthew Keller said before asking. "You going to hurt her?"

"No."

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Didn't want to scare her." He explained, unaware that Jennifer was outside the room listening to the conversation.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey!" Laura smiled as she opened her door and saw Jennifer on the other side. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"How's your dad?"

"Stubborn, but fine."

"Like father, like daughter." Laura smirked. "You want to come in?" She asked moving away from her door revealing a crowded room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Jennifer said.

"You're not." Laura said pulling Jennifer into the room.

"How did it go between Ronon and your father?" Teyla asked.

"Um, well, not entirely sure dad was expecting Ronon to be so…"

"Ronony?" Laura suggested.

"Yeah. Conversation was a little stunted at first, then there was growling."

"Ronon growled at your father?" Teyla questioned, fearing the worse.

"He growled at Max, but technically Max growled first."

"Max being?" Teldy asked.

"The dog."

"And after the growling?" Laura asked.

"He warmed to him."

"Max or your father?" Laura questioned, struggling to keep up.

"Both."

"That's good." Laura said.

Sensing that Jennifer wanted to speak privately to Laura, Teldy and Teyla made some excuses and left the room.

"So what's bugging you?" Laura asked sitting opposite Jennifer.

"I heard something I shouldn't have."

"All of it, or just parts that could be misinterpreted?"

"All of it."

"Okay, well what was it."

"Ronon told my father he loved me."

"That's good." Laura beamed. Seeing Jennifer's frown she asked. "Isn't it? Oh, he hasn't actually told you has he?"

"No. He told my father he didn't want to scare me."

"That's some heart to heart the pair of them had." Laura commented before adding. "Still not seeing the problem."

"We haven't been seeing each other that long and it was not that long ago I was barely speaking to him and now he is telling my father he loves me, it just seems like everything is moving really quickly. I mean I don't do relationships, what am I meant to do?"

"Slow down." Laura instructed. "All Ronon did was tell your father what the rest of us already knew. The man adores you and it is Ronon, he's the all in kinda guy."

"So I shouldn't worry or do anything?"

"Worry about what?" Laura asked. "This is a good thing. Don't panic."

"But I'm not sure how I feel. I have never done this before."

"This?"

"Long-term serious relationship."

"Has Ronon asked you to clarify how you feel?"

"No."

"Has he tried moving things along too quickly?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? He is going at your pace and is happy to wait for you to sort things out in your head." Laura said. "Plus, when you have finally accepted that you love him you don't have to worry if he reciprocates." Laura then paused before adding. "One thing this does prove is you need to get a bell to wear round your neck so Ronon knows to stop talking when you approach."

"Funny."

-00-

"You okay?" Ronon asked stepping out to where Jennifer was looking over the ocean.

"Hey." Jennifer smiled looking round at Ronon.

"You weren't at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Don't think your father liked me."

"I've never brought a guy home before. He was just being protective."

"So you're not mad at me?" Ronon asked.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't." Jennifer said, but as Ronon kept staring at her she conceded. "Fine, maybe a little."

"What did I do?"

"It wasn't you. It was me."

"Your box thing has taught me those words are bad." Ronon said frowning.

"It really is me." Jennifer said. "When we were back on Earth I heard something I shouldn't have."

"About your dad? Is he okay?" Ronon asked.

"He's fine. It wasn't about him. But it was a conversation involving him. And you."

"You heard me tell him I love you?" Ronon guessed.

"Yeah. And I guess I freaked out."

"Because you don't feel the same?"

"What? No. I do. I love you Ronon. But I have never been in love before and I have never been loved, not romantically anyway and I don't know what I'm meant to do. I mean what is normal? How am I meant to react? It is all so….You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"You said you loved me." Ronon pointed out before leaning in and kissing her. When he finally pulled back he noticed Jennifer was wearing a strange expression on her face. Concerned he asked. "What?"

"You're right, this is better without Max." She said.

"Told you." Ronon smiled before adding. "I love you Jennifer." With that he kissed her again.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I would like to especially thank hifield for the subtle reminders about this story. Without them this would still be incomplete on my hard drive.


End file.
